


in winter stands the lonely tree

by namiikan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris Gains a New Appreciation for Georgi, Chris is Icesexual, Except for in the tags, Gen, No Mention of Chris Coming on Ice, Yuuri Makes Chris Feel Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namiikan/pseuds/namiikan
Summary: He doesn't think of anything in particular the first time he meets Yuuri.
(That's a lie, the moment he sets his eyes on Yuuri he thinks adorable.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Victuuri is my life. But I'm multi-shipping trash and I low-key ship Chris/Yuuri (Christuuri?) which was how this fic was born. But the power of Canon Gay Kiss™ turned it into a one-sided Christuuri fic. Don't worry Chris, Georgi knows how you feel.
> 
> It says on the YoI Wiki that Chris and Yuuri have known each other since their time as Juniors and that Yuuri has Chris's number. And that made my little shipper heart pitter patter.
> 
> This is also my first time writing in a long long looooong time so the flow of this fic is pretty segmented and almost nonexistent.

He knows, the first time he puts on a pair of skates, that he's found his first love. The ice calls to him, stirs something in him that to this day, he still doesn't have a concrete name for. It's more than love, it's more than lust. It's just more.

He knows, the first time he sees Victor, sees the way he flits and floats and dances and soars on the ice, that Victor is the same as him. The ice calls to him too. What he doesn't know is if what he feels for Victor is admiration or love or lust, or maybe it's all of the above. He tells himself that Victor is his second love nonetheless.

He doesn't think of anything in particular the first time he meets Yuuri.

(That's a lie, the moment he sets his eyes on Yuuri he thinks _adorable_.)

.

Yuuri is adorable.

He's also an anxious mess before any competition.

But Chris can see the music pour from his soul onto the ice, making it dance and sing under his skates when Yuuri manages to keep his nerves at bay. It's only tiny glimpses though, but it's enough for Chris to say that Yuuri is his third love.

.

The ice beckons. She is a cold and unforgiving mistress to many, but he feels her caresses and it stokes a fire deep inside him. She calls to him and he can't ever see himself letting her go.

Victor is a beacon. He signifies everything Chris is aiming for. His love and lust for Victor go hand in hand with his love and lust for the ice. When he first explores his sexuality, it's difficult to separate Victor from the ice, the ice from Victor. He pleasures himself to thoughts of them both.

.

Yuuri dances with the ice, magic in his steps, and an unnamed want consumes Chris. He wants that for himself, he'll think later on. It's so different from what he feels for the ice and for Victor that he doesn't know what to call it for the longest time.

He watches Yuuri and he wants.

.

Yuuri isn't anywhere near his level, let alone close to Victor's, but there are moments when Yuuri is on the ice and he feels her desire to bring his performance to life. She's the most gentlest and warmest in those moments.

He watches Yuuri and wants that magic for himself.

.

Yuuri is adorable.

Adorably clueless.

Chris takes every chance he gets to lean in close to Yuuri, to whisper seductively into his ear, to all but ooze sex appeal out of his pores and still nothing. Yuuri will blush and make the most adorable noises when Chris's hand wanders its way significantly lower than his waist, but Yuuri just smiles innocently in Chris's direction and makes no move to lean away.

Chris feels a warmth in his chest that expands throughout his whole body, and he doesn't have the right words to describe what it is he's feeling yet.

(That's a lie. He knows it's love. The type of love that has the power to draw him away from the ice should he delve deeper into it.)

.

He watches Yuuri and he wants.

But what he wants changes gradually.

He doesn't know when exactly. He just knows that one day he sees an anxious and nerve-wracked Yuuri before a competition and all he wants is to see him smile.

Later that night, he'll think to himself, _I want to protect him_.

The ice serenades him back.

.

He had always thought he and Victor were cut from the same cloth, at least where the ice is concerned. He can't imagine ever leaving her, so he doesn't understand why and how Victor could.

When he later learns Victor took the season off to coach Yuuri, he thinks he understands.

He thinks of what he knows of Victor and his past lovers and he worries for Yuuri. But he remembers Yuuri's naive innocence and the ugly feeling clawing his chest disappears.

.

The next time he sees Yuuri is at the Cup of China.

"Guess your master's giving you very thorough training," he puts as much innuendo as he can into it. He waits for a denial. Something, anything, that will tell him Yuuri's relationship with Victor is strictly professional.

(He's seen the Instagram photo of Yuuri leaping into Victor's arms with a bloody nose, but skaters hug their coaches all the time. And from what the media reported, Victor had sidestepped that hug.)

Yuuri smiles and blushes and makes no move to put space between them, but there's no denial forthcoming either.

.

Victor greets him, smile on his face but an cold glare in his eyes, and Chris feels the stirrings of an ugly beast rearing its head in his chest.

"Yuuri, the sin of keeping Victor to yourself is grave. The whole world is hoping for his return," is what he says.

_Yuuri, I don't want him by your side. I want to be the one at your side when the time is right_ , is what he thinks.

.

"Victor, is he all right?" He asks when he sees Yuuri jogging back and forth across the narrow hallway. After he's done with his stretches, of course. He's here to compete after all, but he also wants to know just how close Victor is to Yuuri.

He gets shushed immediately for his effort, and he's not quite sure if Victor is answering him or if he's talking to himself when he mutters, "I've never seen Yuuri like this."

_I know_ , he thinks to himself. _I've known him longer than you have. I've watched him longer than you have. I've had his number longer than you've even known him. I know he's never been like this._

There's so much he wants to say but he keeps them all to himself.

.

Yuuri skates to _Eros,_ but his eros is still innocent and young and Chris lets himself breathe a little.  

.

Yuuri skates to _Yuri on Ice_ and changes his last quad from a toe loop to a flip, and Chris has never related more to Georgi than in that moment.

He gains a new appreciation for Georgi's programs a few moments later when he sees the way Yuuri looks at Victor after their shared kiss.


End file.
